polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iranball
Iranball |nativename = توپایران|image = Iranball.png|caption = Call me Arab. And yuo are Dead|reality = Islamic Republic of Iran|government = Islamic republic |onlypredecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |predicon = Pahlavi Iran |personality = Aggresive|language = Farsi|religion = Shia Islam Bahá'í Faith Christianity Judaism Zoroastrianism|friends = Syriaball Iraqball Afghanistanball Armeniaball Tajikistanball Gazaball Hamasball Houthiball Hezbollahball|enemies = Sunni Infedel USAball Israelcube (only my Government hate USA and Israel) UAEball Qatarball Bahrainball Kuwaitball Azerbaijanball Sunniball Bahá'íball Turkeyball|founded = 1979|successor = |likes = His History, all Aryans ,Shia Islam,His empire|hates = Diesease to Islam, Great satan, Little satan, Sunniball, Arabs, Bahá'íball|intospace = Yes|status =Is of havings nuke |notes = Getting rid of Islam and converting to Zoroastrianism/Christianity with my Anti Islamic Friends |capital = Tehranball|gender = Male|bork = Death to America, Death to America |type = |food = Jujeh Kabab, Pilaf|predecessor = Pahlavi Iranball}} Iranball is a countryball in the Middle East. He is son of Persiaball. Islamic Republic of Iranball has a strong desire to erase Israelcube off the map. Iranball also enjoys making nuclear weapons, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of Iranball are denying the Holocaust and enforcing Shiaball islam. He is of truly from the Aryan Race but no one believes it. Personality Iranball is misunderstood because only his government is Islamic, while its people are leaving Islam and hate this Religion and also loves USA and the West. Relationships Friends * Iraqball (Sometimes) - Can into Shia just like I can, but he has lots of Sunnis. * Syriaball - Is also of Shia but also has lots of Sunnis. * Afghanistanball (sometimes) - We are just friends since we hate Pakistanball but get off the fence! * Tajikistanball - He is of Persian just like me despite not bordering me. * Armeniaball - Although is of Christian and is kebab remover we still like each other, because we hate Azerbaijanball and like Russiaball. * Russiaball - Is of friend of mine even though is a kebab remover and christian we both are enemies with USAball. * Palestineball - Poor countryball.Dont worry we will destroy Israelcube together. Enemies * USAball - AMERICA IS OF THE GREAT SATAN!!!! How darings you support Israel! Soon i will get stronger and nuke yuo and Israel!!! * Israelcube - My worst enemy! I will remove yuo Zionist jewish scum! * Saudi Arabiaball - SUNNI INFIDELS!!! Is into friends with USA and give oil to the GREAT SATAN!!! 2nd Worst enemy! * Macedoniaball - I dont care if Alexander the not great was from you or Greeceball but you nearly destroyed my empire! * Greeceball - Same thing with Macedoniaball. * ISISball - He is killing inocents Shias Muslims...HE NEED TO BE DESTROYED!!!!! * Bahá'íball - Heretic religion, unfortunatelly It is the second largest religious group in our country, we will remove ALL OF THEM!!!! * Azerbaijanball-You belong to me and you are persian not turkic. * Turkeyball-You are sunni and a U.S ally and turkic so i hate you. Gallery 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png PHGveVU.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png 28bw7iw2298x.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Links *Facebook page Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Democracy Haters Category:Communism Category:Catholic Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Aryan Category:Kurdistanball Category:Vodka remover Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Iran Category:Armenia BROS Category:Stupid Category:Muslim lovers Category:Highland Category:Jew Removers Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger haters Category:Arab hater Category:Anti-semite Category:Islam Removers Category:Defend kebab Category:Gyro remover Category:Uncolonized Category:Former Empire Category:Prorupted Category:Human rights removers Category:Regional Power Category:N-11 Category:Shia Category:Pro Palestine Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Zoroastrianismball Category:MENA Category:Caucasia Category:Women rights removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Axis of Evil